In Over Our Heads
by Bandgeek481
Summary: sequel to my sartie fic Baby It's Our Baby! Sam and Artie juggle parenting their triplets as well as the arrival of a new baby all before age twenty. thankfully the glee family is around to help them.


It was crazy to think they were having yet another baby shower even though it wasn't absolutely necessary. Kurt had taken over the project and the boys got the impression that it's very important Kurt got to do this. So the two boys were getting ready for the shower as well as getting the babies ready to go.

"Dada!" the boys looked up and smiled as Sarah teetered in only falling once. When she did fall she just pushed herself back up. Sam turned to Artie, "Babe I think Sarah needs to stop spending time with Rachel." The boys both laughed. Sarah was a very determined little girl. She was the first to talk and walk. She ran around the house yelling and humming her version of what she heard her daddies do every night. She ran into the room and after getting up stopped right in front the boys. "Dada I want dress." The two boys laughed, the kids didn't exactly differentiate between papa and dada for Sam and Artie. And the boys weren't exactly sure who was going to be dada and papa.

The two boys laughed and started to go to the girl's room. Sarah didn't move. Artie turned around. "What's wrong Sarah?" She looked up at him and patted his knees. "Vroom vroom." The boys laughed and Artie leaned over pulling the young girl onto his lap. Sam went behind Artie and pushed the chair while Artie held Sarah still in his lap so she didn't get hurt.

They wheeled into the girl's room to find Natalie still asleep. It was only eight in the morning but Sarah and Jack were up by six or seven every morning. Sam walked over and picked up Natalie. Her blond curls stuck out in every direction. "Sweep." The two boys laughed and Sam swept the curls out of her face. The little girl pouted and started crying, thankfully no wailing accompanied it. Artie wheeled over and placed Sarah on her rocking chair. "I'm gonna go and check on Jack." Artie wheeled out of the room and into Jack's room.

The little boy was happily sitting in his crib playing with his stuffed animals. "Hey buddy!" the little boy looked up and smiled at his daddy. Artie went over and opened the crib so he could get Jack out. Then he placed the little boy on the ground. "You excited for the baby shower Jack?" Jack smiled and clapped his hands.

Artie placed Jack on his lap and told him to hold on very tightly to the arm rests and brought him into the girl's room. "You guys ready for breakfast?" the kids cheered and the boys brought them to the kitchen and placed them in their high chairs. The boys made oatmeal for the babies and got waffles for themselves.

Once the kids were done eating the boys brought them to their rooms and got them ready to go. Sam went to go and get Jack into one of his many many suits. While Artie went to the girl's room to help the girl's get ready. "Sarah what dress do you want to wear?" Sarah walked over to her closet. "Ello." He laughed and pulled out her yellow dress. "Natalie what do you want?" she walked over and pulled on one of her purple dresses. He took the dress out and helped the girls get ready.

The family walked into the hall the shower was being held. Once again the kids ran off as soon as they got in the room. The boys went over to a table. Kurt came and sat next to them, Quinn too. "So do you to have anything that you're going to do differently with these three?" the boys laughed and Artie responded, "We're going to keep them on a better schedule. Because now we have Sarah up at five some days, six most though. Then we have Jack up at six or seven and Natalie up at eight or nine." Everyone laughed and small talk ensued. Then Sarah came running up to Sam and Artie. "Dada! Papa! Why we here?" the boys laughed and Artie pulled Sarah onto his lap. "Because Dada is having a baby." She made a pouty face. "I baby." The teens around her laughed and Artie took her hand reaching out towards Sam's swollen belly. "That's where your three little sisters are." She smiled as she felt kicking.

Lunch was pizza and chicken tenders with French fries. Then Kurt handed out cake. He turned around towards Sam and Artie. "Can they have c-a-k-e?" the boys smiled and told Kurt to go ahead. "Wait but first put these on them." Artie pulled out bibs from the diaper bag. Once everyone had eaten there food and Brittany had given the babies there first sips of soda, which Sam and Artie were not happy about, Kurt declared that it was time for presents.

"Wait!" Kitty demanded "we don't know their names yet." Murmurs of I do and I know them were heard through the room. "Well I don't!" everyone laughed at her bratty antics. Artie and Sam shushed the room. Artie wheeled forward a bit. "For anyone who doesn't know or forgot, the names we picked are Charlotte, Emily, and Laura" Everyone smiled and Kurt took control again. "Okay I reiterate presents. Now go go."

Marley went first. She gave the boys little hats and sweaters that she'd knit herself. The yarn was soft and pretty pastels that faded into each other. The girl's names were monogrammed into the hats. It was so sweet and thoughtful. Brittany gave the girls more stuffed animals. Some dinosaurs and others unicorns. "I thought that I might be right about Jack maybe wanting to be a girl or what not. So maybe these girls might want to be boys. Santana gave the boys more clothes. "Because you can never have too much clothes. Rachel gave them more tap shoes and some tutus. Since "This time you're having three girls and dance is very important." The boys thanked her: it was such a Rachel gift. Finn and Puck gave the boys another joint gift of the same thing that they had given them the last time so that everyone one of their kids had a copy of it. Tina created more mobiles for them. Kurt created beautiful paintings with the girls name's on them.

Once presents were done the group was just sitting around talking while Rachel belted out the Broadway classics. "It's too bad that Sam can't perform with us at regionals." Everyone agreed with Kurt but he was due in late March, early April right around the time of regionals. While everyone was laughing Sam let out a pained noise and everyone turned to him. "Sam, baby, what's wrong?" Artie asked with concerned eyes. Rachel stopped singing and looked on from the stage worried. "Uh not to uh scare anyone but these babies are umm coming now because my water just broke." Everyone ran around screaming. Some were screaming get in your cars and others who's taking the babies and then there was Artie screaming that it was too early.

It was pure chaos, but that was only the beginning of it all.


End file.
